


A baby

by mee4ever



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Babies, Banter, Derek Hale Can Have Nice Things, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Scents & Smells, Short One Shot, background kira x scott
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 17:36:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11407257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mee4ever/pseuds/mee4ever
Summary: “Derek, I don't know how much of high school you missed, but I am male, not just psychologically but also biologically, and I do hope you know that means I cannot bear a child.”Or the one where Stiles smells like pack, family and a baby.





	A baby

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [A baby [Traduccion]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11647275) by [Happy_Crazy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Happy_Crazy/pseuds/Happy_Crazy), [yuki_yuki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_yuki/pseuds/yuki_yuki)



> No, this is not an m-preg fic.

Derek crowds him as soon as he gets home. Not just the normal “you’ve started to smell like something/someone else and I need to rub off on you so you don’t anymore”-type of crowding, no, today it’s more smelling than getting rid of a smell. Like suddenly Stiles smells so much better than normal. Frankly, it is a nice change because this doesn't make Stiles feel like he’s reeking and Derek’s hands on his hips and nose at his throat is making his toes all tingly.

“Do you have a child?” Derek asks, finally breaking the silence in the strangest of ways. Derek knows Stiles doesn’t. They live together. Derek’s a werewolf. How could Stiles ever have hidden something like that? He decides to have some fun.

“Derek, I don't know how much of high school you missed, but I am male, not just psychologically but also biologically, and I do hope you know that means I cannot bear a child.”

Derek floors him with one highly skilled look that _could_ have been a death glare if Derek had just put _emotion_ into it. Stiles throws his hands up in defeat. “Okay, okay, Kira just had hers.”

“Have you held it?” Derek dives down to the crook of Stiles' neck, breathing him in, nipping at his skin. Stiles closes his eyes for a second and grabs a hold of the kitchen counter with one hand and Derek the other.

“Yeah, I was at the hospital and Scott allowed me four whole seconds with it before he got too possessive and Alpha over it, why?” He cracks an eye open and watches Derek’s heavy breathing, feeling his hands all over.

“I want to sleep with you so bad right now,” Derek says, flashing red eyes but somehow manages to make it sound like a whine rather than a command.

Stiles snorts. “Because I held Kira and Scott’s kid?”

Impatiently, Derek explains simply by stating, “Because you smell like pack and family and a baby.”

“That’s the single most creepy and pedophile thing you’ve ever said,” Stiles laughs. Derek winces. Stiles is thoroughly enjoying himself.

“Want you to smell like _my_ baby.”

Tapping Derek’s shoulder, Stiles says, “Still biologically male here, and even if it _would_ be possible,” he thinks it over for a second before continuing, “I’m not so sure how all the werewolf genetics would work with a human, I wouldn’t want to risk dying in childbirth just because the baby has claws or something.”

Derek drags a hand over his forehead to smoothen out the seventeen new lines Stiles has surely put there. “Stiles.”

“Yes, babe?” Stiles replies chirpily.

“Have a baby with me?” Somehow he sounds serious.

Stiles freaks a little and starts, “I’m still not sure you’ve under-” but Derek interrupts him.

“ _Adopt_ a baby with me,” he says, holding Stiles’ face in his hands, his own face screaming of anticipation and some sort of innocence Stiles has never seen him wear before.

“Oh.”

Derek looks like the air completely goes out of him and he takes a small step back. “You don’t want to.” Derek wants a big family, a lively household, he wants it so bad, so much and Stiles feels so proud of him for not only admitting it, but also asking for a start of it. It means Derek has come a long way.

He puts a hand on Derek’s cheek. “Derek,” he says sincerely, “I’d love to.”

Derek looks up, still crestfallen. “But?”

“No buts!” Stiles promises. “I just wasn’t so sure you’d want kids.”

“You _know_ I want a whole bunch of kids,” Derek murmurs.

Okay, true. They’ve talked about this, they’ve talked about the fact that the _both_ of them wants to have kids. Stiles did know, he just… “Okay, yes,” he says and looks down before continuing, “I just didn’t know you wanted kids… with me.”  

Derek snorts at him like he’s stupid but surges forward to kiss him hard on the lips. “I want you to be the father of all my seven children,” he says then.

“You can have four and there’s no arguing,” Stiles says and gives Derek a look that conveys perfectly that there _will_ be no arguing on that point.

“More than I thought you’d agree to,” Derek says smugly. Stiles just rolls his eyes and pulls him in for another kiss.

Against Derek’s eager lips he says, “Let’s go make a baby.”


End file.
